All You NEED
by Lance king of demons
Summary: Naruto finally makes a clone but why doesn't this clone dispel and why is he trying to get rid of all his friends ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The clone

The bell rings signaling the end of class. "Alright everyone class is over and remember to practice your clone technique especially you Naruto it's required to graduate." " Yeah Yeah sensei I know, I definitely gonna graduate this year and then become Hokage believe it." stated a very hyperactive blonde. " Yeah right like a clanless dobe like you could become hokage." said Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha Clan other than his brother Itachi. "Yeah Sasuke's right you'll never become Hokage baka!" yelled Sakura Haruno member of the Sasuke fan club along with every other girl except the Hyuga heiress Hinata Hyuga. Speaking of the hyuga heiress, ' Why does he always have to go and embarrass himself' Hinata sighed. Hinata used to have a big crush on Naruto but eventually grew out of it and focused on becoming a worthy heiress at least that's what she keeps telling herself. While Hinata was wondering why Naruto keeps drawing attention to himself the rest of the class except Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Shino Aburame were agreeing with Sasuke and his fan club while Iruka sensei was trying to calm them down. "Shut up all of you I'm going to become the best damn Hokage ever and then everyone will have acknowledge me you'll see!" shouted naruto a very emotional who ran out of the classroom.

\- "Dammit why wont it work!" yelled a clearly frustrated Naruto. "I did the hand signs Iruka said so why won't it work. As Naruto laid on his bed he thought of what everyone had saied and the things others had said. This wasn't the first time Naruto had these thoughts this wasn't the first time Naruto thought of giving up.'No I won't give up tomorrow I'll have to try even harder and I'll finally make a clone.' He didn't know how true that statement was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Clone pt.2

It was a peaceful day in the village. All the kids were enjoying their break from the academy. Well not everyone was taking a break.

XXXXXX

"Alright today I'm finally gonna make a clone Believe it" Naruto said in full confidence of his ability. Naruto performs the necessary hand signs for the jutsu. Like everyone suspected he failed. "Ugh another dead one, well no worries I'll just try again." And he did 50 times each failed until number 51. "51 try that has to be some kind of record." "Why do I keep doing this," he said dejectly. "No I won't give up last try and then I'll go get some ramen from Ichiraku." Once again he does the necessary hand signs, but he actually accomplish his goal Uzumaki Naruto made a clone.

"YES!" "I did I'm awesome I'll definitely be Hokage!" "I think you mean we did it."said the Naruto clone. "Oh yeah sorry about that I was so excited I can't wait to show everyone." Naruto apologized still very excited from his accomplishment. Then both Naruto's stomach growled. "Hey, how about we go get ramen." suggested his clone. "That's an awesome idea lets go"

XXXXXX

As they headed to Naruto's favorite restaurant he decided to give his clone a name. Lets just stay it hasn't been going well.

"How about Bob" "No" "Junior since your my clone" "No" "Fine how about Rich-" "Why don't we just call me N" "N I like for now on your N" "Good because we're here" said the now named N.

XXXXXX

"Ichiraku mind giving four orders of miso ramen I'm starving!" yelled Naruto. "Four you usually start with two and work your way up." replied the ramen chef. "Not all four of them are for me." "Technically they are since I'm your clone which makes me a extended piece of you." said N.

'How come my clone can use big words like that whatever it's probably nothing.' "Well I be It seems you were finally able to make a clone." " Just call me N." "Well I'll get on to making those four miso ramens I'll be back."

XXXXXX

As Naruto got home and was preparing for bed he realized something.

"So um do you know how I dispel you I might've fallen asleep during that lesson hahaha." Naruto awkwardly laughs. " How would I know I'm still you just ask Iruka sensei tomorrow he'll know." "Yeah I guess you're right." "Hey, N can I ask you a question." "Sure." "It's kinda weird since you're me but we're friends right?" asked a nervous Naruto. "Yeah we're best friends I'll help you with anything cause that's what friends do." replied N.

"Thanks good night." "Good night" As they both drifted off to sleep there was only one thought on N's mind. 'Best friend? No I'll be your **only** friend.'


	3. Chapter 3

It was a nice peaceful morning in Konoha. Keyword there was.

XXXXXX

"Get back here Uzumaki!" Screamed a very angry and orange chunin.

"Hahaha come and get me."Naruto laughed. "Hey N isn't this incredible." "If getting chased by a horde of chunin is incredible then yeah very much so." 'Why did I agree to do this in the first place. Oh that's right I have to become his closest friend and if that means putting up with this shit then I'll do it. Let me explain it has been a few weeks since N and Naruto visited Iruka to learn how to dispel N. That conversation lead to them learning the fact that naruto messed up on a sign and caused him to make a special kind of shadow clone. A shadow clone that can't dispel.

"I just got these clothes and now they're ruined!" complained a very tick off N who ditched the jumpsuit and now dressed in black shorts and hoodie with a black and white hat with a red N on it. Also they're covered in blobs of colorful paint.

"Oh come on N I ruin my clothes all the time one good wash and they're good as new besides it was fun so it's worth it." responded a very cheery Naruto. "Yeah I guess you're right but how about we do something else for fun next time. "Like what?" "I don't know how about pl-" "NARUTO,N!" yelled a very and I mean very frustrated Iruka Umino. "Uh oh" they both say simultaneously.

XXXXXX

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop your pranks." sighed Iruka. "Does he actually want us to answer that is this a test." Naruto whispered to N. "I think it's a rhetorical question." responded N. "What does rhetorical mean?" asked the dumber blond. "It means it doesn't require an answer." sighed a clearly frustrated N. 'He's lucky we're friends or I would've killed him by now.' 'Speaking of friends Iruka has started getting closer to Naruto and he's still trying to find ways to dispel me I might have to get rid of him soon.' thought a jealous N. "Hey guys how about when you finish cleaning this place up and apologising we can go get some ramen." stated Iruka. "Really that's some serious motivation Iruka sensei let's hurry and clean this place N." said you no who. "I'm do more of the cleaning than you are and I tried to stop you from doing the pranks in the first place. 'Seriously what are you planning _Iruka sensei_' thought a now enraged N.

XXXXXX

"It rained pretty hard tonight I'm glad we got home in time." stated a nearly soaked Naruto. "Yeah we got pretty lucky." responded N. "Yeah, well I pretty worn out tomorrow starts the last week before graduation exams good night." responded a worned out Naruto. "Good night." As Naruto's room door closed N's plan started. Tonight N Uzumaki the clone of Naruto Uzumaki kills Iruka Umino. "Iruka if you thought you could get away after trespassing on my territory you're dead wrong." stated a very malicious N. "Iruka Umino you **DIE TONIGHT." **said N as his hat casted a shadow over his eyes and then it's faint but there is a red glow in his right eye.


	4. Chapter 4

_The night is silent. The sky is pouring a lot of rain tonight. As far as we see there is only one person still up._

**XXXXX**

"I'm glad I decided to buy this hoodie it's raining pretty hard tonight,'' said N to no one in particular. 'I should start coming up with a plan. I don't think it will be easy to kill a Chunin ninja without being caught or failing.', N thought.

As N continues to think of a plan to kill Iruka he feels a sharp pain in his right eye. He hisses in pain while covering his eye. 'I don't understand why does this hurt so badly. It may be because of the kyuubi.'

_A few days ago while Naruto was asleep N heard a sort of growl sound coming from inside his head. He eventually entered his and Naruto's shared mindscape for the first time. He would encounter the fox demon residing in side of them. This encounter would start the mutual hate between N and the Kyuubi. N wanted Naruto to only trust him and wants to be the only one he relies on. The kyuubi on the other hand wants to corrupt Naruto into releasing him from the seal. These two would simply have never gotten along. _

'I need to figure out some way to keep that damn fox out of my hair, but I can't think of that right now I need to focus on the goal at hand.' At that moment as N was walking he tripped on something. "Shit" 'What the hell did I just trip on!" What he tripped on was 42 inch aluminum bat. 'Hmm this might do well i'll take it.', He says with a sinister smile as he nears the Umino residence.

**XXXXX**

In his apartment Iruka Umino is sleeping peacefully in his bed not at all prepared for the terror he's about to face in only a few minutes.

**XXXXX**

N is one street away from Iruka's apartment. N is practicing swinging his newly found bat. When He finally arrives at the apartment Iruka stays at. The only problem is that he doesn't know what room he stays at.

"This could pose a problem", N stated clearly not to happy about the situation.

When suddenly a nearby passersby overhears. She is a very beautiful woman with a pinkish purple kind of hair probably in her twenties.

"Excuse me, do you need help ?," the woman asked N.

"Umm…. yes I do. Do you live here?," N asked the woman sounding like a confused kid.

She replied telling him she was the apartment manager.

"Great do you know which room Iruka Umino stays at?", N asked the manager.

The woman wasn't dumb or naive to think someone so yong wasn't a powerful ninja so she was very skeptical.

"Why are you looking for him?"she asked with a somewhat skeptical tone with a hand nearing what appears to be a hidden kunai pouch.

'Geez she couldn't just given me the room number could she. Not to mention she is in a defensive stance with a hand near what I can only assume is a weapon, so she must have some kind of ninja training. I have to play this smartly.'

" I'm one of his students, an orphan, I wanted some extra training, but I didn't want to ask in front of my classmates. I'm working on a fighting style using a bat." N said innocently gripping his bat tighter if this somehow goes wrong. The woman buys it and tells him the room and then goes into her own room. 'Well that was a close call.' said N very relieved.

**XXXXX **

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

'Who could be here at this time of night?' thought a very tired and confused Iruka.

_Iruka goes to open the door and soon wishes he hadn't._


End file.
